The present invention relates to a double-deck VCR, and more particularly to, the method for establishing the copying speed of a VCR by detecting the speed at which a first tape was recorded by a playback deck during the copying operation, thereby automatically establishing the recording speed of the other tape in the recording deck.
Conventionally, the double-deck VCR includes two decks of which one (A deck) is played back, and the other (B deck) is recorded so as to conveniently duplicate the tape using the VCR. However, it also has a shortcoming that the recording speed can be incorrectly set up or not during the copying operation under a user's choice.
That is, the tape in the A deck is played back at a speed, which is chosen from among three options, i.e. SP (Standard Play), LP (Long Play), and SLP (Super Long Play) so that it can be copied to a tape in the B deck by establishing the recording speed of the B deck.
However, when the user incorrectly establishes the recording speed in the tape of B deck or forgets to set it, the copying operation by the double-deck VCR has an adverse effect on the quality of a recorded image.